Hopefully Never
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton think that they are too good for all the divas on the rosters. Can 2 divas that secretly have a crush on them prove them wrong? John/Ashley & Randy/Mickie


Hopefully Never

New Story!

Full Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton think that they are too good for any girls on all the rosters. Can the two girls that secretly love them prove them and change that? What happens when the two have to share rooms together?

Please R & R and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no wwe but I own this story.

Chapter 1: Sharing A Room

----------------

Randy and John were in they're locker room getting ready to leave.

Chris Jericho suddenly came in and said "Vince wants to see you guys" and walked off.

"What could that loser want?" Randy said as him and John walked to Vince's office. They entered and Vince told them to take a seat.

"Now guys, I have some important business to tell you." Vince said.

"What is it now Vince?" John said and laid back in his chair.

"Well, because you all are on Raw and we have a bunch of flights to take, I'm having you two share a room with two other divas.

"Oh who? Jillian, Maryse, Layla-?"

"No. Mickie James and Ashley Massaro."

"Oh great." Randy said.

"They are already at the hotel so just drive there and bond I guess." Vince said

"Whatever Vince." Randy said and they walked out the office.

They walked to their car and drove off to the hotel.

-------------------

Hotel

Randy and John walked out of their car and into the hotel lobby.

"Pffff! Mickie James." Randy said as they walked inside.

"Yeah man what the hell was Vince thinking?" John said.

They walked up the stairs and after a while they got to the room.

They opened the door and saw Mickie and Ash talking about something. Randy just walked around them and turned the TV on and raised the volume to max so he wouldn't hear Ash or Mickie.

"Hey Randy! It's Too Loud!" Mickie shouted but Randy didn't hear her.

"Deal with it!" John shouted and went up to his and Ashley's room and closed the door.

Ashley and Mickie mumbled something under their breath and turned the Tv off.

"Hey what the hell?" Randy shouted.

"If we are gonna live together then we HAVE to bond." Mickie said and sat next to Randy.

"Hell no! I'm not gonna bond with _**you.**_**" **Randy said and got up.

Mickie grabbed him and pushed him back on the sofa.

"Oh yes you are!" She said

"You don't boss me around!" Randy said and stood up again.

"Yes I do!" Mickie shouted but Randy pushed her over the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

Ash sighed and walked into her and John's room.

"So what happened Mickie Mouse?" Randy asked and sat down on the couch with a cola.

"I'm Gonna kill you Randy Orton." She cursed.

"When? When Santino beats Big Show? Not in a million years." He said and smirked at her.

She got up and jumped on his back.

"Ahhh! Get it off me! Get this thing off me!" Randy yelled and she flipped him in the couch making the couch flip over.

Mickie giggled and walked into the kitchen laughing the whole way there.

-------------

With John and Ash

Ash walked inside as John was on his bed laying down.

"Get Out." He said calmly as she walked in.

"You say it as if its an order." Ash said.

"It is, now get out before I make you." he said and sat up while smirking.

"I'd like to see you try." she said and smirked back.

"Ok I warned you." John said and charged at her and proceeded to tickle her.

She tried to resist it but it was too much and she bursted out laughing.

"Stop It John!" She yelled between laughs.

He smirked at her with a smile and she got lost in his eyes but that moment was ruined when he opened his door and threw her out.

"John always wins." He said and jumped back on his bed.

---------------

Back with Randy and Mickie

Mickie walked out of the kitchen and looked to see the couch in regular position but no sign of Randy. She sighed and proceeded to the couch but Randy ran out of nowhere and struck with a vicious RKO, on the couch that is.

Randy grabbed a mic that he stole from the wwe arena.

"That's It fans, Randy Orton struck Mickie James with an RKO." Randy said and laughed and threw the mic somewhere.

"Ok that was just for fun." Randy said and sat down to Mickie.

"You there? Did I knock you out?" Randy asked.

After like 20 minutes of Mickie **faking **that she was out cold and Randy falling asleep, she got up and went in the closet.

She got the usual, make-up, mascara, whipping cream, and a marker.

She put the mascara on his face along with the make-up and the whipping cream and wrote all over the rest of his face.

"Hmmmm...... I got it!" She said.

She walked over to Randy and low-blowed him as hard as she could.

"OWWWW!!!!!" Randy screamed as got up but couldn't see.

"Mickie I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed.

"If you even see me, ha ha ah ha!" She said and laughed at Randy.

He thought she was in a corner and charged at the corner and he hit the wall and fell back.

Mickie laughed so hard she started crying.

"This is priceless! Ha ha ha ha!" Mickie said and walked in the kitchen.

"Wait Mickie! Help me!" Randy yelled.

"Why should I help a selfish guy like you?" She asked.

"Because, you love me." he said and smirked.

"Well how about you wait for it to wear off and then we can talk." Mickie said and walked into her room.

"Damn it!" Randy yelled and tried to crawl to the couch but failed.

----------------

Back with John and Ash

In had been 40 minutes after john had thrown Ash out of his room, he went to Mickie and Randy's room and opened the door to be met with a book in his face.

"Owww! What the hell!" John yelled and got up and went over to the bed.

"Hey Ash......I'm Sorry." John said and she turned to him.

"Sorry? For what?" Ash asked confused.

"Sorry for everything, I mean in the past I've been a total douche to you and I'm sorry. I mean, your a pretty girl, and I would love to go out with you, but right now, I'm just sorry." John confessed and Ash was stunned and didn't know whether to believe him or not.

Ash broke out in tears and hugged John.

"Thanks, apology accepted!" She said and smiled and John smiled back.

"I got to go Ash, bye." John said and walked out the door.

Ash smiled to herself. _I'm one step closer to winning the man of my dreams._

* * *

**Review please? **

**Next Chapter: What mayhem will happen at night when Randy, Mickie, John, and Ash find out they have to share rooms? **

**~AquaFlares21~**


End file.
